


Spaceship Coupe

by blerdxlines



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Black Character(s), Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M, Far Future, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, IN SPACE!, Late at Night, Other, Outer Space, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Sleep, Surprise Kissing, Woman of Color Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Jet wakes you up late at night for a surprise and from there many surprises ensue.Yes, this title was inspired by the Justin Timberlake song.
Relationships: Jet Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Spaceship Coupe

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your name.
> 
> It is implied that the reader is a black woman, but there is no mention of gender and no pronouns used for the reader, so they're technically pretty ambiguous.

It was approximately 4:46 AM Ganymede time when a heavy knock at your door startled you awake.

You peeled your eyes open, the only light that made the room even relatively visible was the earth night light plugged in beside your bed which was all you really needed when it came to answering the door.

The knock sounded again and you reluctantly slinked out of bed, becking its call.

_Do you have shorts on? You couldn't be bothered to remember. Surely an emergency could wait for you to put on shorts. Right?_

You approached the door hearing utter silence before sliding it open a quarter. The dim hallway lights were enough to cast a shadow over your visitor, but not enough that you couldn't tell who it was.

“Jet?” You muttered.

He scratched the back of his head. "Hey, uh. Sorry to bother you, I know you were asleep but I wanted to show you something."

"Hmm?" You whined, rubbing the sleep from your eyes for an excruciatingly long silence before you finally replied. "Okay. Just give me a second."

You conceded, backing into the darkness of your room momentarily.

Jet sighed. _Was he holding his breath? He didn't even realize. He's so used to having to fight everyone else on board, waking you up must've made him a bit nervous._

He chuckled to himself. _That definitely wasn't it._

You slid open the door and stepped into the hallway, clad in your finest silk bonnet, pajama shorts, and an oversized t-shirt.

"What's going on? Is there a transmission you need me to translate?"

"Uh, Nah." Jet simply replied, starting a leisurely walk down the hall toward the flight deck.

"Okay, is there any planet formation that you need me to make a record of?"

On top of being a translator, you also tried your hand at being the cartographer, a past time-turned-hobby of making illustrated notes of interesting locations and goings-on around The Bebop. Nobody really read it except for you, but it was nice to do anyway.

"Nope." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, staring straight ahead.

You were all out of ideas. "Then I hope you have a good reason for waking me up out of my sleep."

Jet chuckled to himself, stopping just as he approached the door of the flight deck.

"Well, I think you'll like it." He smiled, pressing his flesh hand against the sensor pad and the door opened up revealing the dark room, lit up in color by what looked to be a swarm of bright lights outside the large windows.

In awe, you stepped inside, glancing all around you to find the flight deck lit up like you'd never seen before. "Woah-- what is that?"

"A good reason to wake you up, I guess." Jet quipped.

Jet followed you inside, flipping a switch on the control panel, dimming the lights to a soft 0%. That's when everything truly lit up, the whole bridge awash in the luminescent rainbow light that danced about outside.

You leaned in as close to the window as the glass would allow, staring up at the lights, which now looked to be multicolored pieces of reflective material.

"Back in 2030, some American artist shot his artwork into space. 20,300 metal shards, held together by a small electromagnetic field. Casting light from the sun."

He fell into his pilot chair with a quiet “Oof.”

"It was supposed to celebrate the inaugural opening of the US Spaceforce. Something for the soldiers to see on their first flight up here. Well."

Jet pressed a cigarette between his lips, starting it with his lighter. He breathed out an even cloud of smoke, something he'd often do mid-conversation, sometimes without even realizing it.

"That was before the war. The Spaceforce was indefinitely postponed, and everyone lost track of this guy’s art sitting up here."

He glanced over at you and smiled, "But I figure you could appreciate it. Seeing how you're an artist and all."

Your heart could burst with happiness right now, you couldn't contain your tears, you only wish you didn't cry so much because they blinded you momentarily.

_Why were you crying? It was a multitude of things, honestly. Home, the war, the lights, sadness, but above all, Jet calling you an artist._

Jet was thrown off by your reaction, rising from his seat to rush and comfort you.

"Hey, hey. C'mon Y/N, don't cry. I thought it would make you happy-- that's all."

You shook your head, wiping your eyes with your sleeve. "I am happy. Can we get closer to it?"

"Uh, well sure. Just not too close. That electromagnetic field is a few decades old and could fry some of the equipment on board."

He took his seat, preparing to steer forward.

"You might wanna take a seat, things could get a little bumpy."

You glanced over at the seat to the right of Jet.

"Isn't that Spike's seat?"

"Yep."

"Spike doesn't want me in his seat."

"So what? When's the last time you did anything Spike said?"

"Well, I don't wanna sit in Spike's seat."

Jet sighed heavily, filling the cockpit with thicker smoke.

"Fine, just take my seat. But if you sit you gotta steer."

He paused, awaiting your nervous response, but you called his bluff, arms crossed over your chest, waiting for him to move.

"Jeez." He groaned, sliding out of his seat.

His chair was truly no different than Spike's, the same exact controls, albeit, maybe a bit more worn.

You looked across the overwhelming panel of controls, resting your hands on the grips of the steering column before Jet interrupted.

"Alright, the Bebop's a pretty big ship, so it's gonna take a bit of effort to get her up, but don't overshoot it, or else whatever goes up might come down."

You hesitated, pulling the steers up but finding no visible reaction. "Here, let me show you." Jet placed both of his hands over yours, pushing the steering column upward with a grunt of force and gradually the ship began to move upward, giving you a light feeling in your stomach.

Jet's voice in your ear was a soothing distraction from the aroused, terrified, and confused twisting in your guts.

"See? Just like that. You got it?" He slowly pulled his hands back and panicked, shaking your head frantically, staring up at the lights which grew brighter and brighter as you approached.

He grabbed hold of your hands again, bringing The Bebop down, steadying the ship from the path of the metal. He was warm behind you, a safe, reassuring feeling. In spite of his smoking, you breathed easier as he held your hands.

"Not a bad first flight lesson, you think?" Jet chuckled

Jet eased one hand back, crushing the cigarette in his metal palm before tossing it to the floor.

"You know, if I were that guy I'd be pretty proud of what I made here."

"That one there." You nodded up at the shards, a vibrant red shard danced amongst the rest of the rather faded colored ones. "That one's my favorite."

Jet smiled. "Course it is." He laughed and you smiled along with him, beside yourself for a moment as you turned, you leaned in to press a short kiss to his cheek, unknowingly pulling the steering column backward.

Jet shouted as he lost grip of your hands, being thrust backward by the inertia of the move. You screamed, shoving it forward to steady the ship again as Jet slid into the back wall.

Spike rolled out of his bed to the floor, the items on his shelves clattering to the floor, some even rolling on top of him.

He shouted into the empty space of his room.

" **_JEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!_ **"

As soon as The Bebop was back on course you pulled your hands away from the steering, trembling as Jet found his footing. He growled, slamming his hand on the back of the seat, swiveling you around to face him.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" His brows were furrowed in anger, yet the blush on his face said otherwise.

"It was an accident-- I wasn't trying to pull it, I didn't mean to!"

"Okay, well why the hell did you kiss me for?"

"I- I-- Well, you were um--" Jet growled, frustrated by your nervous stuttering and leaned in, pressing his lips against yours.

You froze up for a moment, completely caught off guard by the kiss and he gently grasped your hands, still trembling from the earlier averted crash, pulling them into his broad chest. You separated, and he hovered close to you, his nose brushing along your cheek.

_What the hell is he doing? He shouldn't be--_ You slid your hands up his chest, resting them on his neck to pull him back into your lips.

The door slid open and in stomped Spike, seething with frustration.

" ** _JET WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU D--_ **" He looked on in awe as you two kissed silhouetted by the light filtering in through the windows. It was like a scene straight out of a fairytale.

Spike chuckled to himself, turning and shaking his head, the light fading to black as the door shut behind him.

"Crazy kids."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one writing Jet Black reader insert on AO3. Is everyone hiding? Is the Cowboy Bebop fandom dead? Is there a secret Discord server? Let me in-- LET ME IN!


End file.
